charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Burns
Jeremy Burns was a warlock who lived undercover as a reporter for the San Francisco Chronicle. He was the first evil being to come after the Charmed Ones once they came into their powers and was also the first evil being they vanquished. History Meeting Piper left|thumb|Jeremy working for the paper. Jeremy met Piper Halliwell at the hospital directly after her grandmother was admitted because of her bad heart. Jeremy was covering a story and Piper was bawling over a bagel and he handed her a napkin with his phone number on it. Over the course of the next six months, their relationship would blossom, even to the point where Jeremy proposed to Piper. Meanwhile, Jeremy continued to brutally murder four witches for their powers, the fourth being Serena Fredrick. While this happened, he continued to cover the story for the paper, presumably to maintain his own cover. Attempt on Piper's Life From the moment he met Piper, he knew she was a witch. He suspected that once Grams died, she and her sisters would learn about their powers. But until then, he kept up the pretence of a loving boyfriend. He even bought her flowers and a rare port for an interview with Chef Moore. That night, after she got the job, he told her he wanted her to see an excellent view of the city from atop an abandoned warehouse. But once they got into the elevator, he mentioned her sister Phoebe being back, which to Piper replied, "I never mentioned Phoebe came home." Jeremy then pulled out the athame he'd used to kill his other victims and attacked her. Piper froze him just long enough to escape back to her home. Attack at the Manor There, she and her sisters performed their first spell so that Jeremy's love for Piper would "wither and depart." It caused rose thorns to erupt from all over his body, but he wasn't quite defeated (presumably because he never really loved Piper or because Piper did the spell alone), and attacked them at the manor. Prue held him back with her telekinesis, as they ran to the attic to barricade the door. But using psychokinesis, he was able to move the furniture that was holding it shut and blow up the door. Just as he ignited a circle of fire to kill the Charmed Ones, they chanted "the Power of Three will set us free". Jeremy forewarned that he was one of millions, and that many more will follow him, before exploding."Something Wicca This Way Comes" Pregnancy Scare One month later, Phoebe worried that Piper might be pregnant with Jeremy's warlock spawn when she found a pregnancy test in the trash. When touching the box, she had a premonition about a demonic baby being born. Piper later admitted taking the test, but revealed she was not pregnant. The premonition was later revealed to be about Hecate."The Wedding from Hell" Short Returns thumb|Jeremy's brief return. Exactly one year later, the demon Abraxas brought him back to life by reading the spell in the Book of Shadows backwards. Jeremy attacked Piper at a club—that would soon be P3—and knocked out her loan agent. Piper froze him and called her sisters for help. Just as they were trying to remember the spell to vanquish him, Jeremy unfroze, and Piper couldn't freeze him again despite several attempts. The sisters were able to remember the spell, and they vanquished him again."Witch Trial" He returned again in 2010, ten years after being vanquished, this time through the body of Tyler Michaels. However, his return was cut short as the body was taken over by Shax."Fear Always Comes Back" Legacy Once while explaining Piper's past relationships to the fourth Charmed One Paige, Phoebe corrected her by telling her that Dan Gordon wasn't Piper's evil fiancé, Jeremy was."Cat House" Physical Appearance Jeremy Burns was a tall man in his mid 20's. He had thick, brown hair, which was always slicked back. He had very dark eyes, which added to his mystique. He mostly stuck to semi-professional clothing, due to him being a news broadcaster but had a fondness for sweaters and was even vanquished in one. After Piper and her sisters cast the to lose a love forever spell, thorns grew out of his body. During his short return, he still had on the sweater and the thorns were still sticking out of his body. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for objects or beings through use of a crystal and a map. ;Active Powers *'Psychokinesis:' The ability to move objects out of sight with the mind. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate air and wind with the mind. ;Other Powers *'Adjusting:' The ability to fight off the effects of molecular abilities. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the powers of another being. Warlocks channel this power through an athame, allowing them to take the powers of their victims. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate one's voice. *'High Resistance:' The ability to withstand physical and magical harm. Jeremy was able to survive Piper's spell when she first attempted to kill him. ;Through spell, potion, power stealing etc. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. Jeremy used this to trap the sisters in a circle of fire, as well as to combust the attic door. Spells The Power of Three Spell :The power of three ::will set us free :The power of three ::will set us free :The power of three ::will set us free Notes and Trivia ]] ]] *Jeremy is the first warlock and evil being the Charmed Ones face in the series. He is also the first lover of one of the sisters that turns out to be evil, which becomes a semi-recurring theme in the series. *Based on the fact that Serena Fredrick recognized Jeremy and let her guard down, it can be assumed that he seduced her just like he did with Piper. * Eric Scott Woods refused to say bitch because of his religion. That is why the word is dubbed in the episode. * In "Something Wicca This Way Comes", we are to believe the killer is Andy Trudeau instead of Jeremy. The script clearly says "Let's hope the audience suspects it's Andy Trudeau". * In the Unaired Pilot, Jeremy appeared more powerful and displayed more powers, including the ability to project a giant snake illusion in the attic, despite being two floors down. * Jeremy was featured in the first Charmed novel, The Power of Three. Appearances Jeremy Burns appeared in a total of 2''' episodes and '''1 comic issue throughout the course of the series. References Burns, Jeremy Category:Characters Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased Category:Piper's Love Interest Category:Comic Characters Category:Articles derived from novel content